blindsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Yonde
Far beneath the crags enclosing Yonde ascends a mist of mystical properties, manifesting the power of the enchanted sea spanning every horizon. The mist obscures not only one end of the realm from the other, but also the tension wrought by all living creatures, for its infinite bounty abolishes hunger and fear, and in their place pervades only revelry and indulgence. Yet far above the highest spire of the shrouded kingdom there persists a dream, the dream of one such ruler of Yonde, that there might exist adventure and peril beyond the touch of hoof and hand, and lands told only in legend. For where there is no need, there is only a void of want. The Kingdom of Mist Capital City: National Bird: National Animal: National Flower: National Fruit: National Colours:''' A Brief Overview Yonde is also known as the Kingdom of Mist. It is fairly humid and temperate. The kingdom is powered by springs from the ocean around the island. It pours into the city from waterfalls, which in the hotter temperatures turn into a fine mist that permeates the whole kingdom, providing energy to everything. The kingdom is located in the center of a huge island surrounded by craggy, almost impassable mountains. Protected on all sides by tall hills, Yonde is mostly underneath ocean levels. The races of herbivores within have evolved separately from the rest of the world, growing larger in size due to a plethora of food stores, especially since they all only eat plants for the most part. The average Yonde citizen is nine feet tall. The kingdom is ruled unofficially by a number of nobles who just happen to be higher prestige than most. There is not much corruption, but not a lot of rules in place either. Yonde has a very volatile political system that just has not fallen apart because everyone is so content. Poverty is not a concept that exists in Yonde. The whole kingdom consists of merry, careless and debaucherous citizens. Slavery Indentured Servants Yonde was first discovered by Ice Kingdom citizens in an airship mishap. Sucked into Yond because the ice-powered airship could not float over the hot mist, the Ice Kingdom citizens happily offered themselves as indentured servants in exchange for supplies and trinkets. Trade soon established because individuals of the Ice Kingdom kept entering the kingdom the same way and leaving individuals for the airship equipment necessary to leave, and the Ice Kingdom citizens generally agreed to the servitude as a way of trade. Being the only point of contact with the outside world, this gave Yond the misconception that all the world are up for grabs as servants. As Ice Kingdom citizens are not usually taken seriously, the rest of the world did not take their ramblings of giant people on a foggy island as fact. Nyxis headed the expedition that established Yonde as an official kingdom on the world map. The Fontis expedition was first mistaken for an unintelligent race to be captured for servitude, but woo Yonde Princess Deerpuff with the idea of traveling the entire world outside and are given their freedom in exchange for fulfilling that promise. The Fontis Expedition team also (fortunately) convinces Deerpuff that not everyone is designed for indentured servitude, and the world is not their toy. Nyxis's talks to Deerpuff about how the outside world works cements her as a brave knight who must have come to rescue the damsel deer from the highest tower, just like in lore and legend. Princess Deerpuff insists on visiting Fontis, and takes on a special admiration for the brave bat knight as very own savior, repeatedly making attempts to barter her into service for trinkets. '''Princess Deerpuff: "Oh! The pink one yes, I must have it! How many... what is it... you collect shiny trinkets don't you? I think I have some old jewelry, would that suit you?" Society Yonde comes close to being a Utopia, but only because the people there are crazy and spoiled. It is generally unwise to try living there. Since the natives are all hoofed creatures, they naturally look down on the indentured Ice Kingdom servants, who all have paws or talons. As a result, residents of Yonde inadvertently think of unhooved creatures as 'unblessed.' Trivia The final name selected for Yonde is the Kingdom of Mist, due to the waterfalls pouring into the city chasm. Other potential names included Kingdom of Plenty, Kingdom of Crags, Kingdom of Gardens, and Kingdom of Lanterns, since due to most of the city being submerged beneath the hills until midday, the main sources of light are artificial. ''''Category:Locations